The Distant Shores of China
by Queen Victorius
Summary: When Mulan washes up on the shores of Germany, in Corona, she asks Rapunzel and Merida to help her liberate China from Shan Yu. Sequel to When Princesses Meet Dragons. Mulan/Li Shang, Rapunzel/Eugene.
1. Chapter 1

The Distant Shores of China

Chapter 1: The Unknown

**So, this is going to be a Brave 2012, Tangled, and Mulan mega crossover. Yes, you are free to criticize my unhealthy obsession with crossovers. If you are new to my stories, they will mostly be crossovers, because I love thinking about what would happen if characters from one fandom met the characters from another fandom. Anyway, hope that you enjoy this first chapter! P.S. I do not own these fandoms. They belong to Disney and Pixar.**

OOXO

"There it is, Merida. The kingdom of Corona," Rapunzel called to the Scottish princess, who was now perched on top of the crows' nest.

It had been several weeks since they had left the shores of Berk, where they had met Vikings, dragons, and Norse deities. Ever since then, they had been making their way to the kingdom of Corona in Germany, where Rapunzel ruled as princess. Once they had reached the edge of Germany, they had to travel along the border to find the entrance to the kingdom. They had had to stop to refresh their supplies along the way, which was a welcome relief to everyone, especially Merida's triplet brothers, who were always trying to get away from their mother when they left the ship.

Now, as the castle was spotted, Merida felt like dancing for joy. At last, they had finally arrived. As the ship slowly drew up to the harbor, Merida's brothers were already trying to jump onto the dock, but were held back by their father, Fergus, King of Scotland. Right when the boat stopped, however, the boys managed to evade their father and began to race toward the town square.

"Boys, you come back here, this instant," their mother, Elinor, called, but to no avail.

"It's so beautiful here, Rapunzel," Merida said, leaping down the last few rungs of the ladder to the crows' nest.

"I'm just so excited to see my parents. I feel guilty about all the worry that I've caused," Rapunzel replied, daintily stepping onto the dock, with her husband, Eugene, assisting her.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, Rapunzel. You've done a lot of good on Berk. Your parents will be very proud," Eugene reassured her.

Giving a grateful smile to her husband, she turned and started to head up toward the village, with Elinor and the boys already ahead of them.

"Tis' a beautiful sight, isn't it, lass?" Fergus asked his daughter, as they approached the castle, which gleamed in the sunlight.

Before she could reply, the front doors of the castle burst open, revealing the queen rushing toward her daughter.

"Oh, Rapunzel, thank goodness you and the others are alright. Where have you all been?"

In her immense relief at seeing her daughter alive and well, it took her a few moments to realize that Rapunzel's hair had grown back to its former color and length. Stumbling back in shock, she asked,

"Rapunzel, how did you…?"

To answer her mother, Rapunzel ventured to tell her and her father, who appeared a few moments later, all about the adventure she and Merida had had on Berk. Once finished, her father said,

"Well, we're just glad that you're alright. For now, we shall show your friends around. I'm sure that there is a lot for them to see."

And a lot there was, for the Scottish residents were all intrigued by the castle interior, with all the tapestries hanging on the walls, which Elinor questioned Queen Anne about thoroughly, the dining table, with its gleaming silverware, which was new to the family, and all of the corridors around, which the boys were thrilled to investigate. Even with all of the rooms in the castle, Merida was most interested in the armory, studying the intricate designs on the bows in the cases, wondering if they had even seen the light of battle, since Corona was mostly a peaceful kingdom.

In her excitement, Rapunzel showed Merida all the going-ons in the village square, with all of the citizens dancing in the courtyard, rejoicing that the princess had returned home safely. Quickly learning the moves, Merida eagerly joined in the dancing, twirling around, glad that she and her family had finally arrived.

After the excitement at seeing the newcomers, the festivities began to die down as evening approached. As the light from the setting sun began to shimmer across the water, Merida sat on the dock, watching as the sun's rays silhouetted the clouds, spreading colorful patterns throughout the sky. Basking in the sunlight, Merida wasn't aware that something unusual was about to happen.

While Pascal was bathing in the sun's rays, a cricket began to leap toward him. Wondering if this cricket had a death wish, since he was feeling like a cricket right about now, Pascal stared at it, not sure as to what was going on. Before Pascal could decide to eat it, the cricket began hopping around him, clearly in distress. Wondering the insect's problem was, Pascal was more than a little curious, as he followed it to a secluded cove. Feeling a little nervous, Pascal slowly entered, spotting a shape against far side. As the cricket began to hop toward it, Pascal realized that it was a human being. The person was a woman, with black hair, dark-brown, almond-shaped eyes, and was around the same age as Rapunzel.

Knowing that he needed to get help, Pascal headed toward Merida, who was still on the dock. As Pascal began to tug on Merida's dress, she tried to brush him away, not knowing what his problem was. Knowing that something was wrong, since he persisted, Merida finally began to follow him. Coming across the cove, she began to feel her way through the cave, careful to not trip over anything. Coming across the teenage girl, she gasped and immediately began to run toward the castle, with Pascal leaping onto her shoulder. A few minutes later, Eugene and the King arrived, carefully easing her on one of the palace horses. A few moments later, the stranger was lying in a bed in one of the guest rooms, close to Merida's room.

"I wonder who she could be. She doesn't look like she's from around here," Rapunzel said, staring, with concern etched on her face.

Suddenly, the cricket hopped into the room, startling both of the princesses'. A few seconds later, something red flashed past, which was being chased by the boys.

"Help me! Get these psychos away from me!"

With a gasp, Merida fell on the floor, stunned to see a small, red, talking dragon. As the dragon grabbed Rapunzel's leg, she reached for a frying pan nearby and began to promptly whack it, with screams of protest. The cries from the dragon managed to wake the girl, who stared on, in horror, at what was happening. Flying off the bed, she screamed,

"What are you doing to him?"

Startled by her outburst, the two princesses fell back, while the girl grabbed the lifeless-looking red dragon, with the cricket looking on in concern.

"Mushu, are you okay?"

"Never been… better… Mulan," the dragon, who's name was obviously Mushu, wheezed in pain, as he slowly got up, staring warily at Rapunzel, who still wielded her frying pan.

"Where are we?" the girl, who's name was Mulan, asked, not sure if she could trust these strangers.

"You're in the kingdom of Corona, in Germany," Rapunzel replied, still holding her pan at the ready.

Having heard the commotion, Fergus, Eugene, Elinor, Queen Anne, and King Markus burst into the room, not quite believing what they were seeing, as the situation in the room was quite unusual.

"Mom, Dad, can we go downstairs? I think we need to do a little explaining to our guest, Mulan," Rapunzel said, setting her pan down, while they all headed downstairs, wondering what would happen this time.

OOXO

**Well, what do you think, so far? Don't worry, I'll get the others into the picture soon enough. Hope you enjoyed and keep in touch!**


	2. A Plea for Help

The Distant Shores of China

Chapter 2: A Plea for Help

**So, this is where Mulan, Mushu, and Cri-Kee associate with the others and tell of their situation. Hope you enjoy!**

OOXO

"So, could you please explain who you and your friends are again, please?" Queen Anne asked, a little disturbed by the fact that there was a small, red, talking dragon in the throne room, who was on Mulan's shoulder, sticking his tongue out at the boys, who were trying to grab his tail.

"Yes, I ought to explain. My name is Mulan, this is Mushu, and this is Cri-Kee."

"Yeah, and I'm a Guardian Dragon… would you stop that?" Mushu yelled, tugging his tail away from Merida's brothers.

Continuing with her story, Mulan explained how she was supposed to marry a man, to preserve her family's honor. Therefore, she had to go to the Matchmaker, a woman who would determine if she was fit for marriage. After she had been turned away by the Matchmaker, the Emperor of China's adviser was sending conscription notices to every family in her village, including her father, in response to an invasion by the Huns, led by their leader, Shan Yu. Knowing that her father wouldn't survive, she had decided to disguise herself as a man, and to head to where the army had gathered. After going through a period of training, she and her fellow soldiers had had to fight the Hun army in the mountains, Mushu breaking in at this point, saying that Mulan was the one to vanquish the majority of them, by firing a rocket into the mountain, thus causing an avalanche.

"Wait, you said the majority of them. Do you mean that the rest survived?" Merida asked, confused as to how anyone could survive an avalanche.

After replying that they did, Mulan went on to say how, after she had been slashed by Shan Yu's sword, she was revealed and left behind by the army. Finding that Shan Yu and a couple of other Huns had survived, she had raced to the Imperial City to warn the army. After she had tried to warn Li-Shang, the Emperor was kidnapped by Shan Yu and nearly killed, until Mulan had convinced her friends, Yao, Ling, and Shien-Po, to disguise themselves as women, to distract the guards. After that, Mushu took over the rest of the story, saying that Mulan had killed Shan Yu with some nearby fireworks and had saved the day.

"That sounds like that was some ordeal," Merida said, knowing that, in Mulan's place, she would have done the same.

"That's not all of the story. After I returned to my village, rumours started to circulate that Shan Yu had somehow survived. I thought that it was all nonsense, until he ambushed the village, kidnapped everyone, including me, and took us to one of their camps. I knew that I had to escape and get help."

"But, if that's the case, how did you end up here? Where is China?" Rapunzel asked.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that this isn't China?" Mulan asked, in a slightly panicked voice.

"No, this is the kingdom of Corona, in Germany," King Markus responded.

"Hold on a second here, don't you guys have a map, or something?" Mushu asked, still trying to keep his tail out of the boys' clutches.

"There is a tapestry of the world hanging on the wall over there," Elinor replied, pointing to the wall on the right of the throne room.

Dashing over there, Mushu only needed to take a glance to know that the situation was indeed grave. As Mushu and Cri-Kee pointed to the map, Mulan slumped into a nearby chair, not knowing how she could've gotten almost to the other side of the world.

"What happened before you got here, if I may ask?" Rapunzel asked, not wanting to press Mulan too hard.

"Well, after I escaped from the Huns encampement, I found my horse, Khan, and rode all the way to the Imperial City, only to find Huns stationed all around. I managed to find my soldier friends, who had also escaped from imprisonment. While we were coming up with a plan, we were ambushed. Right after I thought that we were goners, a bright light surrounded us. That's all I remember. For all I know, the Huns are still in control. I know that we only met today, but I'm begging you, please help China."

"It's gonna be okay, lassie. We'll help you, won't we, Markus?" Fergus asked, glancing toward the King of Corona, who seemed to be deep in thought.

Before he could reply, however, a ruckus was heard outside the castle. As everyone glanced toward the doors, a magnificent, black stallion burst into the throne room, running toward Mulan.

"Khan!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around the horse's neck. Quickly following Khan, were three men, one who was short and stocky, the second, skinny, and the third one tall and chubby.

"Yao, Ling, Chien-Po!"

"Don't worry, Mulan, we'll save you!" Yao yelled, charging toward King Markus.

"No, I'm not being held captive, guys. They saved me, and they've agreed to help us free China."

Looking thoroughly embarrassed, Yao backed away, mumbling under his breath. Noticing that someone was missing, Mulan asked,

"Where's Li-Shang?"

"Oh, yeah, we forgot to tell you. He's fighting some Huns that were following after us. We wanted to stay behind and help, but he wanted us to find you, in case… hey, wait for us, Mulan," Ling yelled, dashing after her, with Yao and Chien-Po following close behind.

Knowing that they had to help, Rapunzel and Merida grabbed weapons and ran after them, where fighting was heard in the village square.

OOXO

***dramatic music* Yeah, I know, Huns in Corona. This is going to get pretty interesting, pretty fast. Hope you enjoyed, and please review!**


	3. Battle of the Huns

The Distant Shores of China

Chapter 3: The Battle of the Huns

**So, here we are at the battle. Hope you enjoy! This chapter has violence in it, but bear with me, because this story IS rated T.**

OOXO

As screams were heard from the village square, Merida and Rapunzel rounded the corner, just in time to see a young man, who they both assumed to be Li-Shang, with Mulan, who looked to be around the same age, fighting against horrid-looking men, who were armed with swords and bows. As one of them spotted the two princesses, he quickly fired an arrow in their direction. Barely managing to duck behind a building, Rapunzel readied her frying pan, thinking of using it as a shield. Of course, Merida had quickly gotten to work firing her own arrows, watching, with satisfaction, as they all met their marks, but more just kept coming. That's when Eugene and King Markus burst into the square, all armed with swords. Eugene managed to sneak up behind one of the Huns, and hit him upside the head with the hilt of his sword.

"Charge!" Yao yelled, running toward a particularly big Hun, with Ling and Chien-Po following close behind.

"Mulan, look out!" the strange man yelled, pushing her out of the way of an incoming blade, which he promptly swiped aside, only to be met with a side-stroke from the left, slicing across his arm. Crying in pain, the man tried to defend himself, only to be knocked to the ground. Before the Hun could finish him off, Mulan descended on him, swiping his legs out from under him, then promptly stabbing him in the heart.

"Incoming!" Chien-Po yelled, knocking into another Hun, who didn't stand a chance against the burly Chinese man.

As Rapunzel and Merida jumped into the fray, Mushu and Cri-Kee quietly snuck up on a Hun intent on killing the king. With a battle cry, Cri-Kee managed to execute a daring leap onto the Hun's face, while Mushu burnt his heel. Crying out in pain, dancing on his other foot, the Hun quickly met with Rapunzel's frying pan, which mercilessly smacked his face, knocking him out.

"Come here, you little brat!" a skinny Hun yelled, trying to stab Merida, who kept leaping and twisting out of the way of his blows.

What the Hun didn't expect were Merida's brothers to leap onto his back, with him stumbling back in shock. That's when Maximus, the captain of the soldiers of Corona, who also happened to be a horse, raced up and head-butted the Hun, who fell back, with a dazed look on his face. As the boys cheered in triumph, they were picked up by the backs of their shirts by another Hun.

"Well, well, well, what daring little brats do we have here?"

Maximus was about to charge again when several Huns held him back, with the horse kicking in protest. Before the Hun could do any harm to the boys, Fergus grabbed the Hun by his neck and growled,

"I suggest that you put my sons down, because you really don't want me to squeeze."

After making sure that the Hun gently set his boys down, Fergus smacked him into the fountain. As Maximus finally managed to kick the Huns who were holding him, Khan raced into the courtyard, stamping down several Huns, with Mushu and Cri-Kee yelling war whoops, as they raced around the fountain.

Meanwhile, Yao, Ling, Chien-Po, and Li-Shang, were being surrounded on all sides by the enemy. However, they did not see Rapunzel climb up a nearby roof. Using her hair as a rope, she threw it toward a nearby beam. Making sure it was steady, she jumped, kicking the face of the first Hun in her way, hard. As she knocked him to the ground, she managed to swing to an opposite roof, where the Huns were now preparing to fire at her. However, King Markus raced into their midst, hacking and slashing, to create just enough of a diversion for Rapunzel to swing again, kicking both of her feet into the fray, knocking the Huns to the ground. As Rapunzel folded her arms in satisfaction, a Hun knocked down her father and swung her across his shoulder.

"Well, aren't you the prettiest maiden I've ever seen? I think that you're a keeper."

As Rapunzel was being carried away, Eugene charged into the square with all the ruffians of the Snuggly Duckling, who struck fear in the hearts of their enemies. Using this as an opportunity, Rapunzel slammed her arms into her captor's back, causing him to lurch forward, where she promptly delivered a swift kick to his face. Growling, the Hun was just about to draw his sword when Rapunzel delivered a whack to his face with her frying pan.

As this was occurring, Merida and Mulan were back-to-back, watching as a couple enemies crept toward them.

"I'll take the clumsy-looking one, you distract the other," Mulan commanded, striking a fighting pose.

Shrugging, Merida wrapped her hand around her bow, ready to draw it out at a moment's notice. As the Hun drew out a couple of deadly-looking knives, Merida asked,

"You sure you want to try that?"

"Like a little girl is going to stop me."

With a swift kick, the Hun knocked the bow out of Merida's hands. Reflexes kicking in, Merida dodged the slices made by her attacker, who growled in annoyance, wondering how she could be so fast. Unfortunately, one of the knives met its target, slicing into Merida's shoulder. Gasping in pain, Merida had to avoid getting beheaded, as she flipped to the right, where her bow lay. However, before she could grab it, another Hun picked it up, saying,

"Looking for this?"

Before any of them could react, Yao put the Hun holding Merida's bow in a headlock, while Ling kicked the other into a building, before jabbing his sword into the Hun's heart. Quickly grabbing her bow, Merida fired her last arrow into the last Hun's heart.

As the battle ended, Eugene went to check for anyone who had injuries. The only ones who really needed attending were Li-Shang and Merida, who both had been slashed with knives.

"You alright, lass?" Fergus asked in concern, as he saw the blood drip out of the wound on his daughter's shoulder.

"I'm fine, Dad, it's just a scratch. He looks like he needs more attention than I do," Merida replied, pointing to Li-Shang, who was already being bandaged by Eugene, with Mulan watching in concern.

As they were all led back to the castle, Merida began to wonder if the situation was worse than she had imagined. Only time would tell, and tell it definitely would.

OOXO

**So, was this chapter fast-paced enough for you guys? Whatever you thought of this chapter, I hope that you keep reading, because I'll get to China later on.**


	4. Voyage to China

The Distant Shores of China

Chapter 4: Voyage to China

**So, this is during a few days after the Hun attack on Corona. Hope you enjoy!**

OOXO

In the throne room, King Markus was pacing, pondering over the events that had occurred a few days ago. For one, the kingdom had been caught completely off guard. How had such a huge force managed to sneak into the kingdom like that? Second, he didn't know how these visitors from China had managed to come across miles of ocean and land to get to Germany, all in one day. Unfortunately, all that the visitors said was that a bright light had surrounded them before they appeared here.

As the King tried to make sense out of all of this, Merida was shooting arrows in the forest, hindered a little by her injured shoulder, trying to find answers. As she was drawing another arrow, Merida heard something behind the brush nearby. Peeking through, she saw Mulan twirling a sword in her hand then striking, with deadly accuracy, toward a nearby bush, slicing it in half. Amazed by the sight, Merida watched as Mulan promptly swung around and sliced the top portion of another bush clean off. As she gracefully executed a series of twirls and slices, she noticed Merida.

"That was impressive. I could never do that with a sword."

"Well, you're pretty impressive with that bow."

"Thanks. My Dad gave it to me when I was five."

As they struck up a conversation, they both knew that they shared a kindred spirit, of rebellion and determination. Knowing that she had to find a way to get Mulan and her friends home to save their country, Merida began to ponder ways of getting there. Since it would take too long to travel by boat and by walking on land, those ideas were ruled out. She could always find a way to contact Thor, the Norse god of lightning, whom they had met on their last adventure, on Berk. However, she didn't know how she could do that. Besides, he was probably helping his friends, the Avengers, at this point, so he definitely wasn't an option. Suddenly, it struck her. Why hadn't it come to her before?

"Mulan, I think I know a way of how we're going to get to China. We'll need to make a stop at Berk, though."

OOXO

"Wait, you want to go back to Berk?" Rapunzel asked, back in the throne room, where everyone else was gathered.

"Yes, we can fetch our dragons. Flying will take up less time than traveling by land or sea."

"The journey will take a weeks' time, lass," Fergus pointed out.

"Much better than traveling by land and sea, which would take around several months. The sooner we get to China, the better. There are people there who need our help."

"Well, if you're going to China, you'll need a map," Elinor said.

Staring at her mother in disbelief, thinking that she was the absolute last person to ever agree to this, Merida asked,

"Seriously? To be honest, I was expecting more of a fight from you."

"Well, you're right. There are people needing help, and I'm not just going to be letting you sit on the sidelines while you could be doing something. Just be careful."

"Well, if Merida's going, then I'm going too," Rapunzel announced, arms crossed, bracing herself for what she knew was coming.

"Rapunzel, I don't know if that's such a good idea," Queen Anne replied, concerned for her daughter's safety.

"You heard what Merida said, there are people needing our help. What we just witnessed a few days ago only strengthens that claim. I have to do this."

"Well, don't think that I'm not coming with you. I am your husband, after all. Somebody's got to be there to watch your back," Eugene said, putting his arm around Rapunzel's shoulders.

"Thanks, Eugene."

"Whoo-yeah, let's go kick some Hun booty! By the way, what's at Berk?" Mushu asked, not sure if he was going to like what was coming next.

OOXO

"You have got to be kidding me, right? You're telling me that there are bigger, nastier dragons than yours truly? How are you even sure that this is such a hot idea, anyway?" Mushu asked, after hearing the entire story of the princesses' adventures on Berk. Merida, rolling her eyes at Mushu's pun, replied,

"Well, unless you've got a better plan on how we're going to travel across miles of sea, not to mention the long trek across land, all the stops we're going to have to make to get all the proper supplies…"

"Alright, alright, I get it! Just don't be telling me that there might be a chance that we're going to get zapped by the all-powerful Dor, or Four, or whatever that guy's name is."

"It's Thor, for your information, and he would never do something like that. I used to think like that, believe me, but it was all prejudice."

"Okay, whatever. Even if we managed to get to China alive, though, what exactly is your plan? It's not like we're going to liberate the country in just one day. You thought that these Huns were bad, you should see the big man, himself. Shan-Yu means business. He's not going to let a pathetic girl, like yourself, defeat him."

"Do you want me to impale you with an arrow, because that is exactly what is coming for you pretty quickly, if you don't shut your mouth."

As Mushu rolled his eyes, he saw, to his horror, that those red-haired triplets were coming for him again. As he began to dash between nearby crates, which were being unloaded from ships, Mushu was relieved that those pesky boys wouldn't be coming on this journey. Not only were they dead-set on catching him, but they would also be dead meat if one of those Huns got them.

Cri-Kee, having seen Mushu's plight, dashed a few meters ahead of the boys, instantly drawing their attention. Squealing with delight, they all nearly stumbled over each other in their haste to catch the cricket, which had already squeezed into a niche, that was too small for the boys' hands to fit through. Accepting defeat, the boys ran off to find something else that would interest them. Peering from behind a crate, Mushu said,

"Thanks, Cri-Kee, I owe you one. Man, where's Mulan off to? We're going to be heading off pretty soon."

No sooner did Mushu ask before he saw her riding atop of Khan, bringing in some food from the marketplace, along with the rest of her friends.

"Man, I hope that all this food doesn't all go bad, by the time we reach… where are we going again?" Ling asked, as he dragged an exceptionally heavy bag across the cobblestone street.

"I don't know about all of this. What if this is just a trap? What if those two girls are in cahoots with the Huns? All they'd have to do would be to hand us over once we get there," Yao said, struggling with another bag.

"Well, if that's the case, why would they help defeat those Huns, a few days ago?" Chien-Po asked, lifting his bag with ease.

Not convinced by Chien-Po's logic, Yao just snarled and kept moving, deciding not to take any chances.

As Rapunzel was having a keg filled with fresh water for the voyage, she wondered how they would go about freeing China, seeing as how there were hundreds, perhaps thousands, of Huns holding the country, and its people, hostage. That's when she spotted Li-Shang further down the beach, his arm in a sling from when he had been slashed. He was studying the map that Elinor had given them, his brow furrowed in confusion, obviously troubled by how far they had come, all in one moment. Rolling up the map, he stared out to sea for a while before striding toward the ship.

With Chien-Po lifting up the kegs of water, they were all set to leave port. As Merida and Rapunzel bid their families farewell, Mushu, Cri-Kee, and Pascal climbed up into the crows' nest, where Mushu yelled,

"So long, suckers. Too bad you won't be able to come along to see me kick some Hun butt. Yeah, that's right, I'm talking to you, you three little red-haired tricksters. This will be the last you'll ever see of me, and good riddance."

Pascal just rolled his eyes at this act, while Cri-Kee climbed to the very top of the pole and waved, with the boys waving back. Merida promptly climbed up, as well, to stare out at the direction of their destination.

"So, just to make things clear, how do you put up with those brothers of yours? Man, I was just about ready to burn their heels off, you know, if I didn't have to run away from them all of the time."

"You get used to them. Right now, all I'm concentrating on is getting to Berk so we can get to China faster."

"Yeah, about that, I'm not sure that I'd want to meet these Vikings. For one thing, don't they pillage other places on a regular basis? So that means that they'd be just as bad as the Huns. Plus, I mean, we're talking big dragons, and I really wouldn't want to risk any of them attracting the Ancestors' attention. Because, before I know it, bam! They'll kick me off of guardianship duty, and hand it to one of those guys. Do you know how long it took me to prove myself? I really don't want all of that hard work going to waste."

"Oh, stop your griping, Mushu, it won't be that bad," Mulan, having climbed into the crows' nest as well, replied.

"Well, don't go crying to me if these dragons start causing trouble, because China already has problems, enough as it is."

"And by problems, you mean having your job taken from you?" Mulan asked, with a glimmer of humor in her eyes.

Deciding not to reply to that, the dragon just turned away, brooding in his pessimism. Taking on a more serious note, Mulan asked,

"You think that this plan will work out?"

"I know it will. We will not fail."

OOXO

**So, they're on their way to Berk. Hope you guys decide to stick around, because more is coming up!**


End file.
